


Questions

by Woon



Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [17]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crime Scene, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: The boys stumble upon something indescribable.
Relationships: Harvey Bullock & Jim Gordon
Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750843
Kudos: 4





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> letter 'Q' for my 1k thingy

* * *

“Jim!!” There was an edge to Bullock’s tone that had Jim picking up his pace.

His gun was already in his hand pointed to the ground when he saw his partner standing in a doorway just staring into a room. “Harv?” one couldn’t miss the worry in his voice, “Wha-” And then he saw what the other man was staring at… Jim couldn’t find the words to describe the ridiculous chaos before his eyes, “Okay, I’ve got questions.”

“Oh,  _ so _ many questions,” Bullock added, “You’ve got the paperwork on this one partner.”

“Gee, thanks.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine the most messed up thing you could stumble upon and then multiply that by 100, that's what they found. Anyhoo if you liked this let me know with a comment and maybe drop a kudos if you have the time.


End file.
